This invention relates to the art of projection optics, and more particularly to a new and improved apparatus for projecting a television image onto a screen.
Apparatus for projecting an enlarged image from a standard television picture screen onto a large viewing screen, finds use in both the home and commercial establishments. In addition to satisfying optical requirements by providing a projected image of high quality, such apparatus should be relatively simple in construction and economical to manufacture as well as being convenient and easy to operate and maintain.